


Не победа, не поражение

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bittersweet, Gen, Missing Scene, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Наташе больше нравится смотреть, как играют другие, чем играть самой, особенно если до хрононалёта ещё куча дел.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Не победа, не поражение

Нарды нашёл Лэнг.

В первое мгновение Наташа решила, что по базе открыли огонь, и вскочила из-за стола, но затем увидела Лэнга, торопливо слезавшего со стремянки у одного из книжных стеллажей. Рядом валялись распахнутая доска-футляр для нард и несколько книг, а вокруг россыпью — чёрные и белые шашки с парой игральных костей. Одна шашка шустро катилась под диван, на котором дремал Тор.

Наташа потянулась — раз уж встала, — разминая затёкшие плечи, и направилась за шашкой, к которой из дальнего угла гостиной уже двинулся деятельный робот-пылесос. До появления Лэнга и всего, что началось после этого, Наташа порой месяцами находилась на базе в одиночестве, не считая еженедельных конференций с участием голографических проекций из разных точек Земли и Галактики, и чёрный кругленький робот с золотистым лого «Stark Industries» («-dust-» размашисто перечёркнуто красным), который всегда крутился где-нибудь неподалёку, стал для неё кем-то вроде кота. Оставалось надеяться, что Тони вчера за ужином не услышал, как она по привычке назвала пылесос Дастином.

Тор забормотал во сне что-то на старонорвежском. Достав шашку, Наташа заодно набросила на него шерстяной плед. Роуди, сидевший с планшетом в кресле рядом, одарил её широкой ухмылкой и беззвучно, но отчётливо проговорил: «Мамочка». Наташа небольно щёлкнула его по затылку и протянула шашку Лэнгу. Тот как раз закончил собирать их в узорчатую доску и, выпрямившись, неловко улыбнулся ей. Улыбки Лэнга — даже когда он ничего не ронял в последние пять минут — отчего-то всегда были неловкими, будто извиняющимися за своё существование. Особенно после ежевечерних разговоров с Сан-Франциско.

— Неужели тут кто-то умеет играть? — подняв брови, спросил он.

Наташу находка тоже удивила: нарды на базе она прежде не видела. Лэнг, должно быть, вытащил доску с верхних полок, куда она не заглядывала, но Наташа не видела их и раньше, до… раскола, когда знала всю базу как свои пять пальцев. Не самая, мягко говоря, популярная игра в США.

— Мы с Тони, — подал голос Роуди. — Когда я только осваивал протезы. Тони приволок эту доску из какой-то арабской лавки, научил меня играть. Коротали вечера.

— Кру-у-уто, — глаза Лэнга загорелись. — Сыграем?

— Тоже, что ли, умеешь? — теперь пришла очередь Роуди удивляться.

— За два года домашнего ареста чему только не научишься, — Лэнг развёл руками. — Кэсси предпочитает картишки, так что я всегда мечтал сыграть с кем-то, кроме себя самого.

— Ну так раскладывай, — Роуди, оживившись, кивнул на журнальный столик. — Всегда мечтал хоть раз выиграть.

— Мечтай дальше, — широко улыбнулся Лэнг, и в его улыбке впервые промелькнуло что-то хищное.

Закатив для порядка глаза, Наташа вернулась за большой рабочий стол в центре гостиной, который за годы привыкла уже считать своим. Перед тем как пробежаться ещё раз по собственным заметкам и составить список всего, что имело смысл погрузить на «Бенатар» для предстоящего «хрононалёта», она обвела взглядом все помещения на этаже, которые просматривались отсюда. За стеклянной перегородкой, отделявшей гостиную от конференц-зала, мерцали в полутьме голограммы, подсвечивая силуэт Тони, сидящего прямо на столе в своей любимой позе — подтянув под себя одну ногу. Чтобы управиться со всей технической подготовкой побыстрее, он уже второй день не уезжал ночевать домой и сейчас работал над их костюмами, судя по изображениям на голограммах. Впрочем, на самой большой из них сонно улыбалась детская мордашка. Наташа перевела взгляд в окно. Во фронтальном иллюминаторе «Бенатара» виднелся свет — Ракета на ночь обычно перебирался на свой корабль. Над стрельбищем горели прожекторы — Клинт с Небулой, должно быть, опять устроили спарринг. Она взглянула в сторону кухни: Стив перемывал накопившуюся за день посуду, преимущественно кофейные кружки. Он то и дело наклонялся к мусорному ведру — наверняка выбрасывал гущу, прежде чем ополоснуть кружку в раковине. Брюс…

Впрочем, какое ей дело. Никому она не «мамочка». Помассировав виски, Наташа придвинула к себе записи и углубилась в них под размеренный храп Тора и озадаченное бормотание Роуди, чья мечта, похоже, не собиралась сбываться сегодня.

* * *

Вдруг оказывается, что за исключением Стива — и предпочитающего неподвижные виды отдыха Тора — в нарды играют все.

Клинт — есть ещё вещи, которых она о нём не знает. «Первая миссия в Тель-Авиве, местный напарник научил, лет за пять до Будапешта».

Брюс — годы благотворительных странствий, деревня под Дамаском.

Ракета — правда, он сперва подозрительно щурится, и шёрстка на загривке встаёт дыбом: «Погодьте, откуда у вас игруха Опустошителей?» Но узнав, что в терранской версии правил проигравшему не отрубают кончик пальца, соглашается на партию с Лэнгом, выигравшим по очереди у Роуди и Клинта. Проигрывает. «А ты зубастый, щеночек».

Небула — та пару раз видела, как играют Опустошители, когда сидела в клетке на их корабле. Она без труда обыгрывает Брюса — Наташа болеет за неё лишь из атавистической женской солидарности, — но от Лэнга терпит поражение.

По вечерам гостиная превращается теперь в игорный дом. Чтобы до всех дошла очередь, с помощью жеребьёвки разбиваются на пары и устраивают серию плей-офф. Клинт негромко включает какой-то джаз с ориентальным оттенком — для атмосферы. «Эй, биг-босс, — подмигивает он Наташе. — Не мешает?» Она отмахивается, просматривая накопившиеся сообщения от Окойе и незаметно под столом отбивая ритм ударных носком кроссовка. Говоря по правде, ей так даже лучше, с музыкой, с азартными голосами игроков и зрителей, со всплесками смеха. 

Забавно, что в играх каждый становится сам собой, неважно, проигрывает он или выигрывает. Ракета безудержно эмоционален. Роуди философски принимает поражения. Лэнг играет, как ребёнок — будто за пределами игры не существует никакого мира, будто весь мир и есть — игра. Брюс раздумывает над ходами по пять минут — Роуди грозит отыскать для него шахматные часы. Небула за доской выглядит как студентка на выпускном экзамене, а после окончания партии сосредоточенно пожимает противнику руку. 

Сэм наверняка делал бы вид, что результат его нисколечко не волнует — до первой победы. Ванда… Наташа ловит себя на мысли, что не знает, как играла бы Ванда. 

— Старк! — кричит Лэнг, вновь оказавшись на вершине турнирной таблицы, которую завела для них ПЯТНИЦА. — Может, таки наберёшься смелости и сразишься с победителем?

— В другой раз, букашка, — слышится из-за стеклянной перегородки.

— Мисс Романов, мэм, а вы не окажете нам честь? — Лэнг разворачивается к ней в неожиданно галантном поклоне.

— Давай, Нат, не будь как Тони, оторвись хоть на полчасика, — вторит Роуди.

— Я не играю, — отвечает она.

— Научим, — сдержанно предлагает Небула. — Это… весело.

Наташа бросает взгляд на Тони. Его головы почти не видно за голограммами. Она, улыбаясь, качает головой в ответ Небуле и возвращается к своим бумагам.

* * *

Ей снится сон. То ли настоящий сон, то ли клочки полуистлевших воспоминаний, которые набиваются под веки, когда слишком долго не можешь заснуть. Двор, лето, между столбами натянуты верёвки, на которых сушится после стирки бельё, из-за простыней доносится перестук — дедушка играет в нарды с соседом, дядей Вано из города Тбилиси, которого, кажется Наташе, на самом деле не существует — как не существует Эльдорадо, или Токио, или Сан-Франциско. Она ныряет между душистыми пододеяльниками и простынями в голубых васильках, так, чтобы влажная, но уже нагревшаяся за утро ткань гладила её по щекам и лбу. «А ну отойди от тряпок, коза!», — дедушка, оборачиваясь, показывает ей кулак. Наташа точно знает, что он улыбается, но солнце, пробивающееся сквозь кроны деревьев, заливает его лицо, оставляя вместо него лишь белое-белое пятно. А может быть, Наташа просто не может вспомнить его лица.

* * *

Проснувшись на час раньше будильника, заведённого на семь утра, она идёт на кухню и замечает в гостиной Тони и Стива. Они расставляют на доске шашки.

Наташа вовсе не подслушивает. Просто, делая сэндвич себе и полдюжины — Тору, когда проснётся, она располагается у ближнего к ним края кухонного стола.

— Правила простые, — негромко объясняет Тони. — У каждого по пятнадцать шашек. Пусть твои будут белые, мои — чёрные. В начале игры твои стоят длинным столбиком вот здесь, от тебя по правую руку, мои — в противоположном углу, по правую руку от меня. Мы по очереди кидаем пару костей и передвигаем свои шашки по доске, против часовой стрелки, на то количество ячеек, которое выпало на каждой. Например, выпадает пять и шесть — ходишь одной шашкой шесть, а другой пять, или одной — одиннадцать. Если выбрасываешь дубль, скажем, два и два — ходишь четыре раза по два. «С руки» за свой ход можно снять только одну шашку. Ходить можно в пустые ячейки либо в те, которые ты уже занял своими шашками. Сначала кидаем по одной кости: у кого больше, тот ходит первым.

Синхронный бросок костей.

— Отлично, Кэп, ты начинаешь. Небольшое, но преимущество. Цель каждого игрока, сделав круг по всей доске, прийти в то место, откуда начал. В нардах это называется — «домой». Кто первым заведёт все свои шашки в «дом», тот и выиграл. В правилах есть ещё несколько нюансов, но с ними проще разобраться по ходу. В целом всё ясно?

— Ясно. Вернуться домой. И помешать это сделать противнику.

— Соображаешь. Не слишком коварная игра для Капитана Америки?

Тихий смешок.

— Нет, Тони, в самый раз.

Наташа нарезает начинку для сэндвичей и пьёт кофе под перестук кубиков. Игра идёт в молчании, лишь изредка раздаются отрывистые пояснения Тони и короткие вопросы Стива.

— Жму руку, Кэп. С ходами тебе, прямо скажем, не повезло. Если б не «один-один» три раза подряд…

— Ещё партию?

— Я, пожалуй, приму дозу кофеина — и за работу. Лучше разбей вечером фею Тинкербелл.

Вечером Стив обыгрывает всех.

* * *

Отправив сообщение на пейджер Кэрол с датой и временем их вылазки в прошлое, которые Тони сегодня наконец назначил, Наташа откинулась в кресле и на минуту прикрыла глаза.

Послезавтра в десять утра ровно.

Она вдруг поняла, что не слышит никакого шума. Наташа огляделась. В опустевшей гостиной горела лишь её настольная лампа, да светился голубым стол Тони за перегородкой. Даже диван был пуст. Она посмотрела на информационную панель ПЯТНИЦЫ: всего половина десятого вечера. Должно быть, после успешной вылазки Клинта, которую тихо отпраздновали за ужином, напряжённое ожидание последних дней всех немного отпустило и усталость взяла своё. 

Наташа оторвала уголок от подвернувшегося под руку листка бумаги, скомкала в шарик и бросила на пол. Через полминуты пришелестел робот-пылесос. Заглотив шарик, он ещё немного покружился под столом, и Наташа, сбросив один кроссовок, вытянула ногу и скользнула пальцами по гладкому боку. Спать не хотелось. Она выпрямилась и придвинула к себе ноутбук: ещё успеет разобраться в свежем рапорте от знакомого полицейского из портовой части города, который уже год пытался отследить поставки героина, и скинуть ему данные со спутников ВЕРОНИКИ. 

— Брысь, — раздалось вдруг над ухом. Наташа вскинула голову. Тони в упор глядел на неё, опираясь ладонями о столешницу. — Это я Дастину. Сыграем? 

Очки Тони были сдвинуты на лоб, открывая немного покрасневшие глаза.

— С чего ты взял, что я умею?

— Брось, — Тони фыркнул, обошёл столешницу и встал перед ней, протягивая руку. — Ты всё умеешь. 

Наташа подумала и вместо того, чтобы надеть кроссовок, скинула второй. Развернувшись в кресле к Тони, она немного помедлила и всё-таки спросила, уже догадываясь об ответе. 

— Афганистан? 

Тони улыбнулся краем рта. 

Первую партию она проиграла, вторую выиграла, перед третьей Тони отлучился на кухню и вернулся с двумя чашками и пузатым заварочным чайником, из которого пахло мелиссой и ромашкой, и на её вопросительный взгляд лишь пожал плечами: надо же, мол, как-то расслабляться. Наташа забралась в кресло с ногами. 

Тони играл так, будто ему просто нравится само занятие. Встряхивать в горсти кубики, глядеть, как они катятся по доске и останавливаются, определяя крошечный фрагмент судьбы. Двигать вырезанные из дерева шашки по отполированной поверхности от одного временного пристанища к другому. Внимательно наблюдать, как выбрасывает кости и ходит она, одобрительно кивать, ухмыляться, закатывать глаза. Перебрасываться репликами, не имеющими отношения к игре. Спрашивать, что заказать на завтра — пиццу или китайский фастфуд. Неуклонно, шаг за шагом идти домой. 

Слёзы полились неожиданно, она даже не заметила их, как с ней уже бывало. Заметил Тони. Лишь увидев прямо перед собой его посерьёзневшее лицо, Наташа почувствовала жжение в глазах и поспешно встала, пробормотав:

— Поздно уже, давай завтра доиграем. 

Но Тони вдруг поднялся следом. Перехватил её за руку, обнял и притянул к себе. 

Она ещё несколько секунд продержалась, пытаясь проглотить тяжёлый, горький ком, распирающий горло, но в конце концов сдалась и уткнулась лбом ему в шею. Тони гладил её по спине. Молчал, или, может быть, она ничего не слышала за своими судорожными всхлипами, вместе с которыми медленно уходила горечь. 

— Всё хорошо, — заправляя ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, прошептал Тони, когда чёртовы слёзы у неё наконец закончились. — Мы просто танцуем. 

Откуда-то сверху действительно послышалась музыка. Неторопливый, задумчивый вальс. Одной рукой Тони взял её руку и потянул вверх, другая осталась поддерживать её за спину. Не поднимая головы с его плеча, Наташа начала покачиваться в такт музыке, в такт Тони. 

Доска с недоигранной партией осталась лежать на столике, когда они вернулись к своим делам, решив, что обязательно доиграют завтра.


End file.
